Pretty
by Five-Princess
Summary: Bob and Margaret: Heather hates dating guys but strangely, after a year knowing Gary, things aren't getting better. After 'Gary'. WARNING: swears.


A/N: First Bob & Margaret fanfiction so sorry if some facts aren't good...

* * *

_Pretty_

There are so many pretty girls down the streets. In Toronto by example, Celine Dion came last month and a billion viewers saw her concert. Sadly, I'm no mannequin. No one really got the guts to talk to me for two reasons. One, I'm scary. Two, I'm strange. I am working at a stupid dentist cabinet and let's be honest, the few girls who are pay here looks a bit more interesting than me. I don't care. One day, I'll find my prince and I'll laugh at the end like everyone else!

Talking about Toronto, that's where I am now. After my mother tried and tried to bring me to University in fashion while I decided to go in bureaucracy, she told me that I will never succeed in life. My eye, I live pretty nicely.

''Heather!'' Mister Fish called me roughly.

''What?'' I answered inappropriately.

A tall man stand besides my dentist co-worker. It was Gary. I remember him. A long time ago, he helped me with a few works here and there in the office, He asked me out and it went terribly. He forgot his wallet at home and I needed to walk by myself. Poor him, he never had a date before me. Still, he was the only one who cared like this about me.

''Heather?'' He called me.

I was speechless. Don't ask me I can't explain. Even though he lives in the same block than me, he never speaks to me. His eyes fully open watches me walk until reaching the outside. I refused to get into that love story with him. I never had a boyfriend and it's not today I'm starting.

He joined me outside. I took one of my cigarettes and smoke it. He came closer to me and stared at me.

''What?'' I asked madly.

''You smoke?'' He asked me. My head nodded.

''Pretty girls don't smoke'' He said.

''So what. I'm not pretty'' I finished and he went inside.

After work, I walked to home. My cat was scratching out the door. I feel sometimes he's the only one who cares. I sat down to check my e-mails on my computer. It was still lagging but who cares we are in 2002. Gary send me something. A date? Why, to make me feel worse about myself? I still want to go. I miss him. I know it been three hours I saw him but... no. Do I love him?

God Heather, stay strong. He doesn't care if you cry in the front of your computer screen like a baby. He's a man. He just care about the pretty ones.

I accepted and closed my computer roughly. I removed my dress and felt asleep.

The date was at 6. I wore a red dress and a pair of black shoes. I sat at the restaurant and waited. It been one year I stop talking to him. I refused him as my boyfriend and he left. Since then, I wish I accepted him in my life but I was too stupid to let him in. Already three hours in this fucking store. It was time to close now. Again. I've been into this situation so many times I forgot to count. I paid and walk to home then suddenly, I saw Gary and Miss Fish talking. Ideas flashed through my mind so fast I didn't even had the time to think twice. I ran. He caught my hand and pulled it to his direction. Miss Fish walked away. Gary's cute fingers wiped away my wet tears.

''I'm sorry I'm late. Miss Fish was searching for her husband and I helped her a little. You're not mad at me?'' He asked.

''Of course I am. You're three hours late'' I whispered.

''Stop being so insecure, Heather!''

''If I was normal I wouldn't be insecure...''

''What is normal for you?'' Gary asked me his hand still on my face rubbing my cheeks softly like porcelain.

''Pretty?'' I answered a bit pitched higher.

''You'll never be pretty. Is that what you think?'' He asked me. My head nodded again.

''You're right...''

I couldn't believe he just said that. I was about to hit him but I concealed myself.

''You're not pretty. You're perfect''

Did he just said that? Yes, he did. I was trying to wake-up from this dream but it was impossible. I wasn't dreaming. It was real. I said something about not being perfect but he interrupted me. His hands were on my waist and mine on his neck. A drop of rain felt down my nose. It was raining. My smile appeared, a pretty rare thing that I do. Gary smiled too. He came closer and left me my first and only kiss I've ever had. It was his first too I knew it. I was sweating a little. My brown hair was darker and wetter. A heavy rain came. We went inside after and talk for the night. That was my date.


End file.
